


Round the new moon's shine

by Tikini



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Day 5 - fantasy AU, M/M, Maycury Week, Nordic Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: The neck shrugged again. “I have no interest in women. And I have no interest in seeing anyone drown. The men however…” He eyed Brian intensely and licked his lips. “I just can’t have enough of the men.”“But your song doesn’t work on men.” Brian pointed out.“No I know.” The neck sighed sadly. “It’s a real dilemma.”





	Round the new moon's shine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Here's my little contribution to the Frian (or Maycury) week! I've chosen to use the Fantasy AU prompt from day 6.
> 
> I'm from Scandinavia and we have a lot of myths and lore and fairy tales here, so I've chosen to use one of our old creatures in this story: the neck. (he's such an interesting guy, please Google him if you're interested!)
> 
> This turned into a fairy tale kinda, I have no control of my writing but I did have a lot of fun! The title is from Queen's song The Fairy Feller's Master-Stroke.

Brian stared at the half naked creature with glossy black hair in front of him. He looked down at the page he’d torn out from a book in the library. The neck was a water sprite who enchanted women with his beautiful voice and lead them into the lake to drown.

The picture showed an unnaturally beautiful man with golden, long blonde hair sitting on a rock by a stream and playing the fiddle.

He looked back at the water sprite he was dealing with; dark haired and with no fiddle, brown eyes coal lined and glittering and with seaweed stylishly arranged over his naked body.

“Paint a picture darling,” the creature drawled, running a hand through his pretty hair, “It’ll last longer.”

Brian jumped, not expecing to be addressed. “You don’t have a fiddle.” He said, almost accusingly.

“No,” the neck agreed, shrugging. “Kind of old fashioned, don’t you think? My singing voice is more than enough to charm people if I want.”

Brian glanced at the page again. “And you’re not blonde.”

“Why are they all after the blondes…” The neck rolled his eyes, appearing annoyed. “I have a blonde friend in a lake not far from here if that’s what you’re into.”

Into? Brian was lost. He’d been sent here to investigate and get rid of the creature who had taken up residence in the lake close to his village. Brian was famous for being the most level headed and intelligent man in the village and it had been decided that he was to face the neck, the seducing creature of nightmares. 

This neck hadn’t started enchanting women yet, he didn’t seem to sing at all, at least not when anyone was close. It was a mystery but no one wanted to take any chances.

“If you’re so good at enchanting people, why don’t you?” Brian asked curiously, folding the piece of paper again and shoving it down in his pocket. He sat down on a rock next to the neck’s, but kept out of reach.

The neck shrugged again. “I have no interest in women. And I have no interest in seeing anyone drown. The men however…” He eyed Brian intensely and licked his lips. “I just can’t have enough of the men.”

“But your song doesn’t work on men.” Brian pointed out.

“No I know.” The neck sighed sadly. “It’s a real dilemma.” He gnawed at his bottom lip with his sharp lip, pondering. “Would you like to hear my song dear? I promise I won’t charm you. I wouldn’t be able to, even if I wanted.”

Brian would have to blame his scientist soul for agreeing to this dangerous, foolish idea, but he did. He sat on that rock for hours, listening to the neck’s beautiful, captivating voice. Not once did he feel like drowning himself. Neither did the other villagers, men and women, who had been drawn down to the lake by the neck’s singing.

It really appeared as if this creature had no interest in harming any of them. It was decided that they would let the neck stay, as long as he didn’t use his voice to charm anyone. 

Still, most people didn’t dare to go all the way down to the lake. Most people except Brian. He visited the neck, whose name he learned was Freddie, every day. 

Every day, he sat hours, in sunshine or pouring rain, talking to Freddie and listening to his songs and stories. Sometimes he brought food, sometimes he brought his research on the stars.

Freddie seemed fascinated by everything he showed him and Brian spent hours in the middle of the night, pointing out constellations to the neck.

When winter came, Freddie went into deep slumber on the bottom of the lake. Brian went the long, cold months without his new friend, trying to figure out why he felt so lost, so down. Trying to figure out why his heart ached so.

When the days became longer and the snow melted from fields and trees, the thin ice mirror on top of the lake broke and Freddie woke from his rest, with the first flowers of spring, and returned to the surface.

Brian met him there, having eagerly been anticipating his return. As soon as Freddie peaked his head above the surface of the freezing water, Brian waded out to him and wrapped his arms around the neck’s naked shoulders. 

It was the first time he’d ever touched Freddie. The water burnt and ached, freezing him into the bone, but he didn’t let Freddie go, just holding him tighter.

“What’s wrong darling?” Freddie asked quietly, carefully wrapping his own cold arms around Brian’s shivering back.

Brian just laughed, through his shaking teeth. “You never needed no magic Fred, you never needed to enchant me.” He pulled back to look into those gorgeous deep eyes and stroked one hand over the neck’s sodden hair. “I love you.”

The beauty of Freddie’s face as it split into a warm, happy grin surpassed even the brightest of starry nights. Not wasting any more time, Brian pressed his shivering lips against Freddie’s.

\- - -

If you go down to the lake on a clear night, when the moon is full and large and bright. You will hear a melody so sweet it will make your lonely, barren life complete. A voice so beautiful your heart will ache and the soft strums on a guitar your breath will take. The pair unlikely, odd and new but still their song ring true. However challenging the love they’ll find a way. Freddie Mercury and his Brian May.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Take care lovelies <3<3


End file.
